


Alea Jacta Est

by SophieRostochine



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRostochine/pseuds/SophieRostochine
Summary: Giuliano de Medicis est un jeune homme à qui aucune femme ne peut résister même Dea Colonna. Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour la jeune aristocrate que son coeur bat mais pour la San Par, la belle Simonetta Vespucci. Les destins deux âmes torturées et passionnées ne vont pourtant cesser de se croiser et de se confronter jusqu'à pouvoir s'accepter.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Simonetta Vespucci, Giuliano de’ Medici/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Un court prologue.  
Cette histoire est inspirée par ma passion pour la série Médicis : Maîtres de Florence.  
J’adore le personnage de Giuliano et dans ma fiction, il ne meurt pas et surtout, je lui colle les joies d’un mariage à priori compliqué. Il y aura bien évidemment une histoire d’amour passionnelle entre Giuliano et Simonetta.  
N’hésitez pas à commenter, c’est pas plus grande source de motivation.  
Bonne lecture !

Le regard de Dea se posa sur ce jeune homme dont elle devinait aisément l’identité venu à Rome baiser l’anneau papal accompagné de son frère Lorenzo dans le but et demander la clémence du Pape Sixte IV. Beau comme un dieu avec cette confiance que seuls les puissants de ce monde peuvent dégager. Il riait avec plusieurs d’hommes qu’elle n’avait jamais vu à Rome tout en jetant des regards à peine dissimulés aux différentes femmes présentes. De l’autre côté de l’immense salle des banquets du Palais papal, Lorenzo parlait avec Clarisse et Madalena Orsini et nulle doute qu’une union était en vue.

Clarisse et Dea ne se connaissaient guère et pourtant elles ne s’aimaient guère, tradition familiale oblige. L’une était une Orsini et l’autre une Colonna, les uns détestaient toujours systématiquement les autres. Les Medicis n’étaient pas une famille prestigieuse ou noble mais ils avaient un pouvoir et une fortune colossale et il ne fallait pas être doté d’important pouvoirs de divination pour comprendre les avantages que chaque partie pouvait tirer d’un tel mariage. 

Clarisse était une belle jeune femme et Dea avait de nombreuses fois entendu ses frères et ses cousins vanter la beauté de la jeune Orsini. Comme cette rivale de sang, Dea était belle, certainement moins que Clarisse dont le physique et la piétée étaient louées dans tout Rome, mais elle attirait les regards et les convoitises surtout car elle était née Colonna. Son père, Prospero Colonna, était le condottiere de Rome, son oncle était cardinal et son cousin Gonfalonier des armées papales. Sa famille était une des plus anciennes et des plus nobles de Rome sans parler de leur immense fortune qui, si elle n’égalait pas celle des Medicis, était tout de même conséquente et largement jalousée.

Clarisse Orsini était réputée dévote et pieuse et comme la plupart des jeunes filles de son temps, elle occupait ses journées à la prière et à la charité. Dea, quant à elle, aimait chanter, danser, dessiner, lire, monter à cheval, chasser et surtout discuter, débattre d’art, de politique ou de guerre. La jeune Colonna était une humaniste, un esprit brillant et vif dont l’art de la conversation pouvait rivaliser avec celui de n’importe qu’elle courtisane. Son père l’avait éduquée comme ses fils et elle avait pu bénéficier des leçons des plus célèbres penseurs, savants et philosophes de son temps, faisant d’elle l’une des femmes les plus cultivées de Rome.

Dea scanna l’immense salle de ses grands yeux bleus à la recherche du ténébreux Giuliano de Medici et c’est sans surprise qu’elle le découvrit en pleine conversation avec une courtisane aux charmes plantureux. Cela ne la surprenait guère et pour cause, le jeune homme, beau comme un dieu grec, avait la réputation de multiplier les conquêtes. Mais plus que son physique attrayant ou son nom, c’était son charisme qui attirait la jeune Colonna. Il se dégageait quelque chose de sauvage et d’indomptable chez Giuliano. Il semblait n’obéir à aucune règle et il suffisait de le voir se mouvoir pour comprendre que tout était un jeu pour lui : les femmes, la politique, la guerre et même l’argent.

Sentant quelqu’un l’observer, la jeune femme détourna instinctivement le regard de Giuliano et se retourna pour faire face à son oncle, le Cardinal Giuseppe Colonna.

« Éminence », Dea exagéra sa révérence avant de saisir délicatement la main du vieil homme et de baiser sa chevalière comme le voulait la tradition. Gracieuse, la jeune femme se redressa, un sourire malicieux placardé sur le visage. Elle n’était pas étrangère des critiques maintes fois émises par le Cardinal concernant son éducation et la relative liberté dont elle jouissait mais elle n’en avait cure.

« Ma très chère nièce, je vois que tu portes un intérêt marqué pour nos prestigieux visiteurs », aux yeux de son oncle, Dea n’était qu’un morceau de viande dont les Colonna pouvaient disposer à leur bon vouloir.

« Il est toujours agréable de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom », répondit-elle sans rougir.

Si sa beauté n’égalait pas celle de Clarisse Orsini, Dea avait un charme unique et surtout une élégance et une majesté naturelle. Son port de tête altier et son visage légèrement halé était encadré par une épaisse chevelure châtain clair. Son visage fin aux traits aristocratiques mettait idéalement en valeur son regard d’un bleu perçant qui lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Son nez aquilin tranchait avec la rondeur de ses lèvres pulpeuses et si l’un était traditionnellement l’attribut d’une personne volontaire voir guerrière, l’autre en revanche était un symbole de féminité et de douceur. 

« Et lorsque le visage est celui de Narcisse et du péché incarné cela attire indéniablement ton attention », le mépris de son oncle pour les Medicis qu’il considérait comme des parvenus était aisément palpable.

« Pourtant on le dit bien plus amoureux des muses que de son propre reflet ? Dois-je lui interner l’accès à la fontaine du Palais ? », Le regard de Giuseppe Colonna se fit encore plus froid et menaçant. Le vieil homme ne supportait aucunement la répartie de sa nièce et s’ils n’avaient pas été en public, il l’aurait bien volontiers giflé. Heureusement pour elle, son frère, Francesco, s’approchait d’eux en titubant, le bras sur l’épaule d’un garçon d’une vingtaine d’années qu’elle avait vu parler plus tôt avec Giuliano de Medici.

« Chère sœur, j’ai besoin de ton avis, Sandro pense que Lippi est le meilleur peintre jamais connu, qu’en penses-tu ? », le jeune Sandro s’inclina maladroitement devant Dea et son oncle qui leva les yeux au ciel et préféra discuter avec des adultes sobres.

« Je pense que Lippi est un grand Maître mais on peut dire sans hésiter dire que Masaccio le surpasse », affirma Dea sans hésiter.  
Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme vit Giuliano se rapprocher et écouter la conversation. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme qui le soutint sans sourciller.

« Masaccio est un peintre de talent, certes, mais je travaille avec Fra Lippi et je peux attester que sa vision est unique et pour cause, il est florentin », le jeune Sandro avait visiblement du mal à articuler.  
« Vous les florentins, vous imaginez toujours que votre art est unique c’est à se demander si vous ne placez pas votre République au centre de toutes les cartes », il était rarissime d’entendre une femme si jeune se positionner avec autant d’aplombs que ne le faisait Dea.

« Quand est-il des romains, Signora ? », Giuliano venait de s’incruster dans le petit groupe en gratifiant Sandro d’une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune peintre qui s’impatientait de voir son ami imposer son avis de Medicis à cette frêle jeune femme.

« Signora Dea Colonna », répondit sèchement la pétillante aristocrate qui connaissait très bien son rang et n’allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par un fils de banquier.

Giuliano saisit délicatement la main de Dea et la baisa lentement avant de lever ses yeux verts vers elle et de la gratifier d’un sourire qui l’ébranla un court instant. Nul doute qu’elle avait face à elle un redoutable prédateur.

« Giuliano de Medici, mais vous le savez déjà », l’assurance du jeune florentin avait le don de l’irriter mais elle refusa de montrer la moindre émotion.

« Pour répondre à votre question, Signore Medici, Rome est le cœur de la chrétienté et nous excellons dans l’art picturale comme dans l’art de la guerre ou de la politique bien que notre arrogance ne soit pas à la hauteur de la vôtre », elle avait piqué le jeune Medicis au vif et sans l’intervention maladroite de Francesco, la situation aurait pu rapidement dégénérer.

« Et l’art du vin ! Allons boire amis florentins ! », s’écria le jeune Colonna tout en entrainant Giuliano et Sandro avec lui en direction du buffet richement décoré devant lequel de jeunes courtisanes vêtues en nymphes dansaient.

Dea regarda Giuliano s’éloigner et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un mauvais présentiment. Ce jeune homme causerait sa perte et elle le savait. Comme si il pouvait entendre les pensées de la jeune Colonna, Giuliano se retourna et fusilla du regard Dea qui ne sembla aucunement impressionnée. Il y avait chez elle une fierté qui semblait égaler la sienne et il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas sentir la tension qu’il y avait entre ces deux êtres que tout opposait. Aveugle, le cardinal Colonna ne l’était pas, pas plus que sourd, et l’idée d’une alliance avec la richissime et ambitieuse famille Medicis était alléchante sans compter que le jeune homme était visiblement en mesure de supporter ou de tuer la jeune Dea, le dernier cas de figure était le favori du vieil ecclésiastique.

Les premières lueurs du jours caressaient l’horizon et semblaient réveiller doucement la ville de Rome.  
« Sacrée femme », Sandro Boticelli aval goulument une grappe de raison en repensant à Dea.

« Qui ? », Giuliano caressait les seins nus d’une courtisane qu’il avait honoré plus tôt dans un recoin des jardins et tendit le bras pour attraper un pichet de vin.

« Dea Colonna », lâcha Sandro le regard au loin.

« Une salle petit arrogante qui mériterait d’être remise à sa place », cracha le jeune Medicis.

L’agacement soudain de son ami à la seule mention du nom de la jeune femme attisa la curiosité de Sandro.

« Elle ne te laisse visiblement pas insensible », Giuliano jeta un regard noir.

« Elle n’est ni belle, ni douce, ni agréable », la jeune courtisane, Bella, sembla sortir doucement de sa torpeur.

« Ni pieuse », eBella riait à gorge déployée, visiblement ennivrée et érintée.

« Oh Bella, peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire ? », s’enquit Sandro.

« Dea Colonna, la plus insupportable de toutes les princesses de Rome et sûrement la moins convoitée » Sandro et Giuliano échangèrent un regard amusé et le jeune Medicis embrassa la belle catin pour la faire taire et prolonger un peu plus les festivités de la veille avant que le soleil ne jette définitivement un voile sur cette énième nuit de débauche.


	2. Chapter 2

« Et les Medicis sont d'accord avec l'idée du alliance entre leur famille et la nôtre? », demanda Dea en pinçant ses lèvres pulpeuses tout en peinant à dissimuler son immense contrariété. Son oncle, le Cardinal Colonna, la regardait avec satisfaction et nul doute que de voir cette nièce qu'il méprisait tellement ainsi tourmentée était une source de bonheur immense.

« La rumeur veut que Lorenzo de Medicis est sur le point d'épouser Clarisse Orsini et ce serait un avantage indiscutable que lle deuxième frère Medici soit marié à une Colonna », mieux que quiconque, Dea comprenait parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants d'un tel mariage.

« Je pensais qu'on me réservait pour Ferdinand d'Aragon », siffla Dea qui se voyait déjà reine de Naples plutôt qu'épouse d'un banquier, d'un second dans l'ordre de succession qui plus est.

« Ferdinand est un bâtard et de fait, sa succession au trône de Naples est largement contestée », Prospero Colonna peinait semble-t-il à trouver des arguments en faveur d'un mariage avec les Colonna. Ferdinand de Naples avait été légitimé par son père et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait les faveurs de ce dernier pour la succession. De plus, un bâtard royal valait toujours mieux qu'un bourgeois arrogant.

« Alors qu'un fils de bourgeois, ça, c'est tellement plus prestigieux ! », S'écria Dea dont la patience n'était pas la qualité première.

Agacé, le Cardinal se leva de sa chaise et tapa du poing sur le bureau, « tu te soumettras et tu épouseras celui qu'on te choisira ! ». La vision qu'avait Giuseppe Colonna du rôle et de la place différait radicalement de celle de son frère, Prospero qui, si il voyait certes sa fille comme une monnaie d'échange providentielle, considérait son intelligence et son éducation comme des atouts de taille dont il pourrait se servir pour manipuler à distance le parti qu'il aurait choisis pour Dea.

En entendant la remarque de son oncle, Dea leva un sourcil aristocratique et afficha un sourire moqueur, « je me soumettrais à la volonté de mon père et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas vous, n'est-ce pas ? », la jeune femme faisait allusion à de nombreuses rumeurs qui voulaient que Dea était en réalité la fille illégitime du Cardinal et de sa maîtresse, Ludovica Farnese.

D'un geste, le Cardinal s'approcha de Dea et la gifla violemment. La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa joue où du sang commençait à ruisseler, à l'endroit où l'énorme chevalière de Giuseppe l'avait heurté. Le violence du geste ne sembla ébranler personne dans la pièce. Consciente de son impertinence, Dea était coutumière de ce genre de réactions de la part de son oncle mais elle avait toujours refusé de lui obéir sans lui tenir tête, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

« Nous organisons une chasse samedi, les Medicis seront présents et tu feras bonne figure », ordonna le Cardinal avant de quitter la pièce en faisant virevolter sa robe pourpre dans un geste volontairement dramatique.

Malgré la douleur, Dea ne pleura pas, « il me hait, père, il n'aspire qu'à me voir quitter Rome ».

« Si c'étaitle cas, il t'aurait fait épouser Ferdinand bien plus tôt. Non, Giuseppe pense à notre famille et tu connais l'ambition de ton oncle », Prospero pouvait sembler calme et bienveillant mais ce n'était qu'une façade, l'homme était en effet réputé cruel et terriblement ambitieux mais contrairement à son frère Giuseppe, il gardait constamment son sang froid et avait toujours un coup d'avance sur ses adversaires.

« Giuseppe veut être Pape et pour acheter le vote du Conclave, il aura besoin d'argent et il n'est pas question que nous bradions nos possessions », soupira Dea en se massant les tempes. Elle connaissait la rengaine, elle l'entendait depuis que Giuseppe avait été nommé Cardinal. Une fois Giuseppe sur le trône de Saint Pierre, la famille Colonna serait virtuellement intouchable mais pour combien de temps...

« Tu connais les jeux du pouvoir et tu connais ta place sur l'échiquier politique de notre famille; ton oncle ne te hait pas, il méprise l'éducation que je t'ai donnée et qui ne correspond guère à ce que l'on attend d'une princesse romaine », lâcha froidement Propsero avant de servir une coupe de vin à sa fille sans même s'émouvoir du sang qui continuer de ruisseler le long de sa joue.

« C'est certain que Clarisse Orsini est bien plus docile », Dea bu une gorgée en repensant à son agaçante rivale.

« Les dévotes et les sottes ne servent pas mieux les intérêts de leurs familles, soit elles prient, soit elles accouchent en espérant un garçon », le cynisme de Prospero ne faisait que refléter une triste réalité.

« Sotte, Clarisse Orsini ne l'est pas, dévote en revanche, le contraire reste à prouver », Dea prit une profonde inspiration en repensant à Giuliano Medicis. L'homme était aussi beau que fougueux et nul doute qu'un mariage avec lui serait la promesse d'une vie de troubles et de souffrance.

« Si ce mariage entre nos deux familles a lieu, tu auras tout le temps d'approfondir ta relation avec la délicieuse Clarisse mais pour l'instant, ton oncle a raison, il va te falloir séduire Giuliano et sa famille », Dea laissa échapper un rire nerveux et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

« Alors dans ce cas, je te suggère de tirer un trait sur cette union au plus vite car même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je doute de parvenir un jour à m'attirer les faveurs de cet homme », Prospero regarda sa fille avec tendresse.

« Parce qu'il faut lui faire croire que c'est à lui de s'attirer tes faveurs, tu es une Colonna et lui un Medicis, n'oublies pas ton rang, il aurait autant à gagner que toi dans cette union », quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Marco Antonio, son autre frère entra en trombe dans le bureau de leur père. Il dévisagea un court instant le visage ensanglanté de Dea mais décida que cela ne méritait pas d'être relevé.

« Gianfanco Barberini a tué deux de mes hommes hier soir ! », Dea leva les yeux au ciel coutumière des déboires de son frère.

Comme Francesco, Marco Antonio aimait les femmes et l'alcool mais contrairement à l'ainé de la fratrie, il préférait de loin les prostitués et les tavernes du ghetto plutôt que les courtisanes raffinées des salons romains.

« Je promets de faire de mon mieux, papa », Dea déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père puis sortit de la pièce en gratifiant Marco Antonio d'un clin d'œil.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Dea se hâta jusqu'à ses appartements afin de nettoyer son visage. Le Palais Colonna était une merveille architecturale d'un luxe ostentatoire. Les Colonna aimaient dire qu'ils descendaient des grands empereurs romains et cela devait se refléter jusque dans le marbre de leurs palais.

La chasse était un évènement sur deux jours organisé dans le vignoble des Colonna qui se trouvait en bordure de la ville de Rome. La famille possédait une imposante maison de campagne qui ressemblait plus à un château et dans lequel elle se plaisait à recevoir des invités de marque afin de les faire montre, une fois de plus, de leur toute puissance.

Une fois dans ses appartement, Lucilla, sa demoiselle de compagnie aida sa maîtresse à se nettoyer le visage.

« Mon oncle s'est mis en tête de me marier avec Giuliano de Medici », lâcha Dea tout en tamponnant un linge sur sa peau meurtrie.

« Il est plutôt beau garçon », sourit Lucilla en tendant un miroir à la jeune Colonna.

« Et il le sait ! Il collectionne les Maîtresses et on le dit même amant d'une noble florentine, la plus belle femme d'Italie qui plus est! », Dea connaissait bien toutes les histoires des grandes familles et pour cause, Francesco était une vraie commère avec un verre en trop et comme il était perpétuellement ivre, autant dire que le jeune homme était une mine d'information inépuisable.

« Et en quoi cela diffère des autres garçons ? », demanda Lucilla qui vivait sa vie à travers celle de Dea.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de dangereux chez lui, d'autodestructeur », la dame de compagnie n'ajouta rien mais il suffisait de voir Dea galoper à bride abattue dans la campagne romaine pour savoir que la belle princesse romaine était tout aussi indomptable et dangereuse.

« Nous partions demain pour Castel Serralino, je veux arriver avant la chasse et avoir le temps de me préparer », Lucilla acquiesça et suivit sa maîtresse qui se dirigea vers une immense pièce qui contenait l'ensemble de ses toilettes.

Dea Colonna était réputée pour adorer la mode, elle aimait les étoffes, elle aimait les perles, les bijoux et elle adorait paraître. S'il fallait à nouveau effectuer un parallèle avec sa possible future belle-sœur, si Dea était lumineuse et toujours richement vêtue, Clarisse, elle, aimait les vêtements sobres et humbles.

La belle Colonna passa devant des mannequins en bois sur lesquels étaient exposées chaque robe.

« Je vais prendre ma nouvelle tenue de chasse bleue », fit-elle en caressant la délicate étoffe particulièrement légère et ajustée et dont le buste était brodé de fils d'or représentant des fleurs et des oiseaux.

« Avec le chapeau assorti celui avec les plumes de geais ? », Demanda Lucilla en sélectionnant aussi des gants de cuir havane.

« Parfait, je vais faire tenir mes cheveux dans un filin de perles, cela ira parfaitement avec l'ensemble », Dea était une amazone hors pair et hormis la femme de l'ambassadeur de France, Marie de la Tour d'Ausset, elle serait la seule femme à cheval et ce serait donc le moment idéal pour se montrer au beau Giuliano de Medici.

« Pour le soir ? Votre robe de bal en soie jaune ? », demanda Lucille qui adorait venir dans cette pièce.

« Non, la rouge, il faut que j'impressionne », Dea n'était guère enchantée à l'idée d'épouser Giuliano et elle était bien décidée à faire changer son père d'avis. Du moins, à faire changer le Cardinal d'avis, pensa-t-elle presque à haute voix. C'était une question de fierté, elle avait envie de prouver qu'elle pouvait parfaitement s'attirer les faveurs d'un Medicis, surtout de celui-là, mais de là à l'épouser...

Castel Serralino était une demeure particulièrement imposante et encore plus en ce jour de chasse, un moment attendu par toute la haute société romaine. Dans la grande cour, les cardinaux, les nobles, les courtisanes se pressaient pour voir les cavaliers qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'élancer à toute allure dans la campagne.

Giuliano et Lorenzo étaient habitués à être le centre de l'attention et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Comme tous les jeunes nobliaux, ils adoraient la chasse afin de faire montre de leurs talents de cavaliers et de leur endurance.

« Tâches de ne pas tomber cette fois », lança Giuliano à son frère qui fit mine de l'attraper par l'épaule et de le faire tomber de cheval.

« Si je n'ai pas à ralentir pour t'attendre », les deux garçons riaient de bon cœur, impatients de commencer quand les chevaux devant eux s'écartèrent laissant apparaître une magnifique amazone que Giuliano reconnut immédiatement.

"Et voilà Dea Colonna", murmurra Lorenzo en tapant dans le dos de son frère qui lui adressa un regard noir.

La jeune femme était montée en amazone sur un magnifique cheval gris et il devait admettre qu'elle avait une allure de reine. L'étoffe de sa robe brillait sous le soleil matinal et son corset parfaitement ajusté soulignait sa taille de guêpe. Le regard de Dea croisa celui de Giuliano et il sembla un instant la voir rougir. La chasse peut commencer, pensa ce prédateur que rien n'excite plus que la vision d'une proie prête à être attrapée

"Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a que le sanglier que tu t'apprêtes à chasser aujourd'hui?", Giuliano ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Lorenzo qui n'était pas étranger des desseins du Cardinal Colonna. Giuliano éperonna son cheval et trottina juqu'a Dea.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire narquois à Giuliano et inclina gracieusement la tête pour le saluer, faisant danser les plumes sur son chapeau de velours assorti à sa robe, "Signore Medici, quel plaisir de vous revoir".

Sans honte, le plus jeune des Medicis promena son regard sur le corset brodé de Dea, prenant note au passage qu'elle avait une poitrine particulièrement attrayante et il s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail lors de leur première rencontre.

"Vous mentez mal, Signora", lâcha-t-il avec arrogance mais sans détacher ses yeux du visage délicat Dea. La poudre qu'elle avait utilisé pour masquer le bleu et la légère plaie laissés vraissemblablement par un coup donné trop fort, suscita la curiosité et la colère de Giuliano car aussi agaçante soit-elle, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse poser sa main sur elle, du moins quelqu'un d'autre que lui,lui était insupportable.

"Mon éducation m'empêche toute forme de franchise qui pourrait vexer un invité", lâcha Dea tout en regardant les cavaliers commencer à se mettre en marche.

"Avouez que vous étiez impatiente de me revoir sinon pourquoi cette robe?", Giuliano fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune Colonna.

"Pour le plaisir de conforter les mâles d'aujourd'hui dans leurs denis et leurs illusions et en particulier un jeune bourgeois florentin qui semble se trouver bien irrésistible", Dea fit un appel de jambe et sa monture se mit au galop, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

Giuliano la regarda s'éloigner, partagé entre son envie quasi-irrépressible de la giffler et celle de la baiser mais il devait admettre qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Rapidement, les chiens repérerent une trace et les cavaliers lancèrent leurs montures au galop. Giuliano resta légèrement derrière le cheval de la jeune Colonna comme pour s'assurer de sa sécurité si elle venait à tomber mais il comprit rapidement que les dires de Francesco concernant les talents d'écuyère de sa soeur étaient largement fondés.

La jeune femme tenait bien en selle et elle semblait apprécier la vitesse. Après une heure de traque, le groupe avait grandement diminué et Giuliano était particulièrement impressionné par la belle amazone et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était aussi talentueuse à cheval que dans la chambre à coucher, Dea devait être une amante aussi talentueuse qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

A la fin de la matinée, l'équipage fut forcé de reconnaître sla victoire des sangliers car aucun ne succomba sous la lame d'un noble italien. Contrairement à la campagne Toscane, les environs de Rome étaient riches en gués, montanes de ronces et forêts denses qui mettaient à rude épreuve les chevaux, les cavaliers et les chiens.

De retour au Castel, alors que Dea s'apprêtait à mettre pied à terre avec l'aide d'un garçon d'écurie, Giuliano s'empressa de sauter de sa monture et de remplacer le jeune garçon en lui donnant congé d'un signe de tête et d'un clin d'oeil.

Dea toisa le jeune Medicis et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que cet apollon venu de Florence voulait. Giuliano tendit les bras et agrippa la taille fine de la jeune aristocrate avec fermeté, ignorant les protestations muettes de la belle amazone. Sans aucune difficulté, il l'aida à descendre de cheval. Une fois au sol, le jeune homme fit délibérément glisser ses mains de quelques centimètres pour les laisser reposer sur les hanche de la jolie brune. Dea sentit son coeur s'emballer et elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à se contrôler. Giuliano planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme et elle mordit instinctivement sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était dans l'attente d'un baiser.

"Qui désormais est confortée dans son propre déni?", Giuliano rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de Dea, "osez maintenant me dire que vous n'étiez pas impatiente de me revoir et qu'à cet instant précis vous ne me trouvez irrésistible, moi petit bourgeois florentin ", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Giuliano lâcha les hanches de Dea et recula avec un sourire triomphant placardé sur le visage avant de se retourner et retrouver son frère Lorenzo qui observait la scène en compagnie de Sandro Botticelli.

Dea réajusta nerveusement sa robe et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de la scène mais malheureusement pour elle, Lucrezia de Medicis n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

Lucilla vint en renfort à sa maîtresse et lui tendit une coupe de vin que la jeune femme saisit de sa main gantée avant d'en boire une gorgée, "je le hais", mumurra-t-elle.

"C'est amusant parce que ce n'est pas tellement l'impression que cela donnait", Dea leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction du château afin de faire une sieste et de changer de toilette pour la soirée qui suivait traditionellement la chasse.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Lucilla était en train de broder de petites perles et des grenats directement dans la chevelure de Dea à l'aide de fils d'or afin de rappeler la couleur de sa robe. Fille unique de Prospero, veuf jamais remarié, Dea avait toujours été extrêmement gâtée et elle était connue dans tout Rome pour le faste de ses toilettes.

Machinalement, la belle Colonna passa ses doigts sur les quelques perles qui se trouvaient dans un bol en argent et en saisit plusieurs entre ses doigts fins.

« Donne-moi ta main », la dame de compagnie s'exécuta et Dea y glissa quelques perles. Lucilla inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et s'empressa de mettre les perles dans la poche de sa ne passait pas ses journées à faire l'aumône aux pauvres ou à lire la bible aux malades mais elle avait du cœur et savait se montrer généreuse en particulier avec les personnes qui travaillaient pour elle.

A l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre la musique et les gens rire et Lucilla se hâta d'aller chercher la précieuse robe de bal.

Dea se mit debout et leva les bras afin d'être habillée. De soie rouge sang, brodée de fils d'or et avec des grenats et des perles cousues tout autour du décolleté particulièrement plongeant, il s'agissait d'une véritable œuvre d'art faite par les meilleurs artisans vénitiens et qui avait couté une fortune au vieux Colonna.

Lucilla commença ensuite à nouer l'épaisse ceinture de velours rouge qui passait sous sa poitrine et servait à remonter les seins et serrer sa taille. Une fois vêtue, la jeune domestique apporta la cassette à bijoux dans laquelle Dea sélectionna une croix faite de rubis et d'or montée sur un épaisse chaîne en or elle aussi sertie de rubis et de perles.

« Magnifique ! », la voix de Francesco fit sursauter les deux femmes et Lucilla exécuta une révérence alors que le jeune homme s'approcha de sa sœur et apposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es superbe petite sœur, nul doute que Giuliano de Medici ne pourra te résister », Dea leva les yeux au ciel et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi », soupira la jeune femme en contemplant son reflet sans un petit miroir avant de peindre ses lèvres avec du rouge.

« Ce serait un parti idéal pour toi, il est très riche et t'entretenir n'est pas à la portée de toutes les bourses », s'amusa Francesco en contemplant la chevelure de sa sœur.

« Ferdinand de Naples sera un homme riche », Dea poussa son frère avant que celui-ci ne touche et ne défasse sa précieuse coiffure.

« Ferdinand de Naples épousera prochainement sa cousine Isabelle d'Argaon pour s'assurer le trône », Francesco affichait un sourire satisfait, « ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores, père ne te l'a pas dit ? c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils ont changé leurs plans te concernant c'est parce que d'une part, ce fou furieux épousera prochainement sa cousine d'Espagne et d'autre part parce que je me vois promis à sa sœur donc il n'est nullement nécessaire de marier un autre Colonna à la famille d'Aragon », Dea écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Il y a d'autres parties que les Medicis en Italie ! », lâcha la jeune femme qui commençait à se faire une liste mentale des célibataires disponibles.

« Oui, Ludovico Sforza mais on le dit violent, pervers et surtout ruiné et comme tu le sais, nous avons toujours besoin de plus d'argent et très honnêtement, père ou du moins notre cher oncle Giuseppe pourrait avoir opté pour un homme pire que le beau Giuliano », lâcha Francesco d'un ton moqueur.

« Qu'as-tu fait avec les Medicis après mon départ de la soirée ? », demanda innocemment Dea qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Nous avons bu et nous avons baisé des courtisanes, enfin sauf Lorenzo, il est renté sagement avec sa mère », la jeune femme, contrairement à bien des héritières, connaissait bien les hommes et jamais personne dans sa maison ne l'avait épargné concernant les récits de beuveries, de sauteries et de bagarres.

« Sans compter qu'on le dit amoureux transi de Simonetta Vespucci », soupira Dea qui avait soudainement envie de se terrer dans ses appartements.

« Tu sais que tu ne feras pas un mariage d'amour, tout comme moi, mais c'est ton rôle, tout ce luxe vient avec des obligations », Dea sentit son estomac se nouer et Francesco la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas une vie d'épouse muette mariée avec un ivrogne qui collectionne les maîtresses », soupira-t-elle dans le torse de son frère.

« Giuliano de Medicis n'est peut-être pas un prince mais il est beau, riche et surtout il aime la liberté et les arts autant que toi, ce n'est pas le pire, crois-moi, cesse de pleurer soeurette, il te faut trouver un mari sinon tu finiras au couvent », Dea laissa échapper un rire à peine étouffé.

Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, Dea serait ravie d'épouser Giuliano parce qu'effectivement il était incroyablement beau et séduisant et que se réveiller avec un homme pareil tous les matins devait être un véritable plaisir cependant, ce qu'elle craignait c'était justement de ne pas se réveiller souvent à ses côtés car il serait avec ses nombreuses maîtresse. Dea savait en réalité que si elle venait à passer plus de temps avec Giuliano, elle risquait de tomber amoureuse de lui et il lui briserait le cœur, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Au bras de Francesco, Dea fit une entrée particulièrement remarquée dans les jardins où la somptueuse soirée battait son plein. Les Colonna était célèbre pour les fêtes qu'ils donnaient et où tout Rome se pressait même les Orsini.

De grandes tentes étaient dressées autour de l'immense fontaine où plusieurs musiciens jouaient les airs à la mode afin de faire danser les convives. Les serviteurs amenaient une multitude de plats richement décorés sur le thème de la chasse.

Francesco saisit deux coupes de vin sur un plateau et en donna un à sa sœur qui en bu nerveusement une longue gorgée.

« Je te laisse, petite sœur, je suis attendue », Francesco déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Marcantonio et deux de leurs cousins. Dea scanna la salle et son regard tomba sur Giuliano en grande conversation avec sa mère et son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est de la haine que la jeune femme y lu et non plus du désir. Sa famille avait dû choisir cet instant pour lui annoncer qu'il risquait potentiellement de l'épouser.

« Tu es splendide, le portrait craché de ta mère », à la lueur des torches, Prospero semblait particulièrement fatigué et âgé et Dea soupçonnait son père de vouloir la marier au plus vite car il sentait sa santé décliner et cette perspective la terrifiait plus encore qu'un mariage avec Giuliano.

« Francesco m'a annoncé qu'il était fiancé », le Condottiere ne sembla guère surpris.

« Isabelle est très belle, douce et pieuse », Dea leva un sourcil et peinait à contenir son envie de rire.

« Et c'est aussi un second choix de marque au sein de la famille d'Aragon vu que visiblement ils m'ont préféré une espagnole », Prospero sourit et observa sa fille.

« Probablement mais n'oublies pas qui prête de l'argent à toute l'Europe aujourd'hui », Dea soupira, « mêle-toi à la foule, ne passe pas ta soirée avec ton vieux père, ce serait gâcher cette robe et quand on sait combien elle m'a coûtée ».

Dea chercha du regard un visage amical mais elle était seule avec sa robe et ses doutes. Elle vit Giuliano affalé à une table avec Sandro, un pichet de vin à la main. Elle ne voyait que son profil et il était magnifique. Elle n'aurait pu rêver plus beau mari et elle craignait aujourd'hui qu'il ne refuse ce mariage. Il semblait désormais être sa meilleure option si ce n'était sa seule option.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et marcha lentement jusqu'à la table où était en train de se saouler les deux florentins. Sandro l'aperçu en premier et donna un coup de coude à Giuliano qui se leva de sa chaise non sans la gratifier d'un regard noir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte, le jeune Medicis était sauvage et colérique.

« Giuliano, attends ! », fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment sincère.

« Tu étais au courant ? », fit-il en la saisissant par le bras et en l'entrainant dans un recoin du jardin.

La jeune femme peina à garder sa maîtrise d'elle-même et son calme mais il le fallait.

« Oui, j'étais au courant et », Giuliano l'interrompit brusquement.

« C'est hors de question ! », cracha-t'il.

« Pardon ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le grand Giuliano de Medicis, j'étais promise à un prince ! », lâcha-t-elle balayant tout espoir de conserver un peu de calme.

Les deux se regardèrent et chacun pouvait voir la fureur brûler dans le regard de l'autre.

« J'en aime une autre », lâcha Giuliano à contrecœur, comprenant que la joute verbale pourrait durer longtemps.

Dea passa sa main sur son visage et effleura la plaie laissée par la chevalière de son oncle. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le convaincre de l'épouser.

« Ce n'est pas un problème », Giuliano dévisagea Dea avec scepticisme et surprise.

« Ce n'est pas un problème ? J'en aime une autre, je suis l'amant d'une autre femme et ce n'est pas un problème ? », répéta-t-il avec agressivité.

Dea ferma les yeux, bien sûre que c'était un problème mais dans l'ensemble, annoncer à son oncle que Giuliano refusait de l'épouser serait bien pire que d'être une femme trompée.

« Je dois me marier, Giuliano, c'est mon destin et cela ne m'enchante pas et toi aussi tu vas devoir te marier parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous alors je me fiche de savoir que tu m'aimes ou non du moment que je ne finis pas au couvent ou dans le lit de Ludovico Sforza », elle prit sa respiration tout en attendant une réponse de la part de l'arrogant florentin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis mieux que Sforza ? », demanda Giuliano tout en réprimant un sourire.

« Tu es plus beau », lâcha Dea en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Donc si je t'épouse, tu acceptes ma relation avec Simonetta ou avec d'autres femmes sans sourciller et sans jamais le reprocher ? », Giuliano obligea Dea à le regarder et le simple contact de sa main virile sur sa joue suffit à faire trembler la jeune femme qui savait déjà combien elle allait souffrir.

« Oui, si tu acceptes de soutenir ma famille financièrement le moment venu et surtout garantir mon train de vie », Giuliano leva un sourcil.

« Tu n'auras pas d'amants, c'est entendu ? Peu importe ce que je fais, je t'interdis de laisser un autre homme te toucher », C'était injuste mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant venant d'un homme avec l'égo de Giuliano.

Dea acquiesça à la fois soulagée et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Sans attendre, Giuliano se pencha et embrassa délicatement la jeune femme avant de rompre leur baiser et de rejoindre Sandro.

« Dans ce cas, nous avons un accord ! Ce fut un plaisir de négocier avec toi », il adressa un clin d'œil à l'aristocrate qui n'avait qu'une envie, fondre en larmes.


End file.
